<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Descriptions by InterGalacticKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309537">Character Descriptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight'>InterGalacticKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just descriptions of my OC’s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garret Wells </p><p>D.R.E.A.M. by Miley Cyrus is his favorite song along with Unholy by Miley Cyrus and Mothers Daughter by Miley Cyrus  </p><p>Garret grew up in a small suburb in New Jersey with his mom, dad, and two sisters. He was an excelled student in high school and, after deciding he wanted to follow his moms footsteps in a medical career, and pursued nursing school after graduation. After graduation he worked at a hospital in the city before getting tired of being limited to a desk and began working toward being an EMT. </p><p>He excels at his work and makes it a goal to always do his best. He values what he does because he prides in knowing his mom is proud of him for what he’s doing. </p><p>He struggled with his identity while growing up, and hardly dated at all as he preferred to just focus on school. Eventually in collage he settled on being bisexual and dated two of his best friends during that time, both relationships beneficial to everyone’s self discovery. </p><p>He lives in an apartment not far from the hospital he dispatches out of, its modern and always kept clean as he really dislikes any sort of mess or clutter. </p><p>Garret can speak fluent spanish and a touch of german, however his already thick accent causes him to be a bit harder to understand. </p><p>He loves swimming, camping, hiking, and has a knack for anything fitness related. Some other hobbies of his include baking and he loves to organize stuff and will sometimes annoy friends or coworkers with it. </p><p>Garret loves anything sweet despite his avid fitness regime. He often times caves and gets stuff from the bakery he lives above after work and always feels guilty but gets over it quickly. </p><p>Overall he’s a genuine person and prides himself on his honesty, he dislikes when people hide things from him and will go out of his way to find out if someone is. He’s very sure of himself and is proud of the image he presents. Despite that he’s soft where he needs to be, wether for himself or for his patients he will always maintain a calm and reliable exterior to provide a sense of comfort and stability. </p><p>He keeps himself cool in the heat of the moment where his coworkers tend to get a bit anxious and flighty when responding to more tragic scenes. Years of exposure to his mom dealing with emergencies hardened him to handling people’s emotions and his own with a very iron grip. </p><p>Despite that he does have his small moments of weakness, usually only seriously branching out when he cannot accurately perform his job in circumstances that could be life threatening to his patients. He struggles his most when coping with when he cannot find a way to bring them comfort or if worst case there is a death that he cannot do anything to help with he will get more sensitive. </p><p>Garret tends to hold a lot of his patients close to him as he wishes for all of them to be okay. When he first started being an EMT he had a moment where seeing the back of the ambulance used to be deeply upsetting for him after witnessing someone passing away in it while holding onto their hand. After some time he moved past it and now focuses on how he can keep doing better. </p><p>Garret strives to do what’s right in all situations, he doesn’t like being shady or lying and will spill them truth wether he wants too or not. </p><p> </p><p>Appearance: </p><p>He is 23 years old<br/>
Garret is 5’6 and has a general athletic build.<br/>
He has a tattoo on his left arm of two daisies and two vines coming around them that represents his mom.<br/>
He has a scar that goes down his left thigh from a bike accident.<br/>
Most of his body is covered in freckles.<br/>
His hair is red-orange but the more time he spends in the sun the lighter it will get to the point it’s almost a golden-blonde.<br/>
His eyes are light blue.<br/>
He has snakebites, a septum piercing, and industrial, and his left eyebrow done but he only wears them when not working.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Max Faller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max Faller </p><p>Love Galore by SZA, Consideration by Rihanna, Me and Your Mama by Childish Gambino. </p><p>Max was born in mexico but his family moved to california when he was very young to become legal residents. He grew up struggling to fit in with those around him due to the language barrier, he eventually overcame it though. When he was 16 his parents split and his father returned to Mexico leaving him and his mom to fend for themselves, Max quickly picked up where his dad left off and began working to jobs to keep supporting his mom who was struggling with chronic pain. By 17 Max had graduated school early and set to enlist into the Marines. </p><p>He supposed expectations during boot camp and advanced through the ranks after he began going on deployments. Eventually earning himself the rain of First Lieutenant, and hearing the news is his mother being in critical condition, he decided to leave the Marines and return home to take care of his mom. In that time frame he was her primary care taker, and lived off the money he saved up, when she finally passed he decided to move forward and leave their small California town for the city. </p><p>He began working at the police department and took up the rank of police lieutenant after two years due to his prior military experience and general skill set. He enjoys the police work more then the military and due to his position in the department he still feels like he holds a good sense of responsibility and charge as he did back in the Marines. </p><p> </p><p>[sidenote] In the Marines Max was mainly leading his own squads to infiltrating operations. His unit focused on busting cartels and such, along with doing some work alongside the Army. He was mainly infantry. His MOS was a 0311 Rifleman. </p><p> </p><p>Personality: Max is very sure of himself, he doesn’t have many moments of hesitation. He tends to make his choices on the go and is almost always in the right with what he picks to do. He dislikes when people take to long to think things over and that’s often a fault for him he has a hard time working out. </p><p>He’s usually very cheerful, he loves meeting new people and socializing so long as it’s appropriate. He enjoys to hear other people talk about their lives and loves when then ask him about his. He has a knack for telling jokes and encouraging those around him to do what’s best. </p><p>Max likes to cook and a multitude of outdoor activities despite being a workaholic normally. He focuses on healthy stuff that he likes to share with his friends, and he takes their opinions on it very seriously and won’t hesitate to tweak things to be more to their liking. </p><p>Max can only speak Spanish and English, his Spanish being more fluent. He has a habit of slipping into it when upset, stressed, or tired. </p><p>Max loves cars and enjoys working on them, and prides himself on how his looks. </p><p>Max never went to collage just because it wasn’t affordable to him, he relies heavily on his past in the Marines to get him places and luckily for him it does. </p><p>Max has a respect for his past in the military despite it having its faults. A part of him thinks he owes a lot of where he is now to it, and he owes a good part of it to the money that kept his mom alive. </p><p>Appearance: </p><p>Max is 29 years old <br/>He’s 6’1 and has a muscular build. <br/>He has a large black and white tattoo of the Marine insignia on his back. <br/>His body is covered in various scars from deployments and fights, some more notable ones are a large on on his left shoulder from a bullet graze, one across his lower back from a grande blast throwing debris at him, and one on his stomach from a car crash. <br/>His hair is black and his eyes are green, his skin is dark tan. <br/>Max is fully Mexican.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gavin Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin Baby </p><p>Somebody New by Joywave, You Know Me Too Well by Nothing But Thieves, Golden Light by STRFKR. </p><p>Gavin grew up in Ohio with his mother and father. He was closest to his grandmother until she passed away when he was 17, which put a dampener on him for quite some time. He did poorly in school and ended up getting his GED immediately after it ended. A few months later he enlisted in the Army and went on his first deployment a week after he finished basic. </p><p>His MOS was 11X, he focused on frontline combat and ranked as high as a 2nd Lieutenant. Max led a small group that worked in tandem with a larger group of Marines on recon missions and cartel busts. </p><p>After everything disbanded and Gavin found himself in a particularly upsetting situation he decided to leave the Army behind and come back to the states to pursue a career in law enforcement with his friend Max. </p><p>Gavin ranks as a police Sergeant and works in close partnership with the department’s Lieutenant. </p><p>He was in a crash with his partner that resulted him requesting to be formally called by his last named for two years before eventually switching back to his first name. </p><p>Gavin enjoys working on cars in his spare time and hanging out with his girlfriend and other friends. </p><p>He suffers from PTSD and depression but has made more recovery in recent years. </p><p>He is decently confident in himself but relies on those around him to give him slight reassurance about his words and actions. He tends to keep to himself unless around those he knows and trusts. </p><p>He loves home cooked food, a favorite being beef stew that his mom makes. He also loves all kinds of candy. </p><p>He’s decently proficient with art and loves it a lot but has mild embarrassment showing off the stuff he draws out of fear of judgment. </p><p>He’s known around the precinct as “Officer Hardass” just because he tends to take his job about as seriously as he took the army. He has a hard time understanding workplace humor and it unfortunately makes him have a hard time connecting with those under him. </p><p>Gavin tends to dislike overly crowded areas, loud bangs or flashes will catch him off guard momentarily and he privately opts never to use his service weapon because of it, he has a bad habit of sleeping in a lot and eating very little but is doing his most to break that habit. </p><p>Appearance: </p><p>Gavin is 25 years old<br/>He’s 5’11<br/>His hair is brown and his eyes are brown. <br/>He has an average athletic build. <br/>He has a scars all over his body, notable one being one across his left eye, one that goes across his chest, and another that covers the expanse of his left hip. <br/>He is of german heritage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>